


Window

by Nathalaia



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalaia/pseuds/Nathalaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a strong force, maybe even the strongest, but it is also the parent of jealousy and hate, dangerous forces on their own, lethal when combined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short it's almost embarrassing, and yet I choose to put it up for your - I hope - enjoyment. Ah well. In any case, this fic(let?) is written in less than an hour. I got the song Window by G-Dragon to write a fic from, hence the title of this tiny piece of fanfiction, and despite its shortness, I do not want to edit anything, say, include more... plot. Or background. I feel it'd ruin the story if I suddenly added this and that, so...
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> As for the pairing? Molla. I didn't really have any idea this time. Or... I think I thought of some random girl as I wrote. Enter: You! Hah. So, anyways, I put 'Reader/Jiyong' relationship here, or tried; it didn't really have that relationship. It could, though, be anyone... More or less.
> 
> ... You'll probably recognise a lot of lines from the song itself (more particular the English translation). Is that seen as plagiarism? I hope not.
> 
> I feel like I ought to write a fanfic based on the description alone. It could probably be awesome. At least... the description sounds awesome. I think.
> 
> ... AN is almost as long as the story itself. Aish. I'll shut up (read: Stop writing) now. Hope you enjoy! If there's anything (mistakes, the above about plagiarism that I'm starting to worry about, etc) then do not hesitate to notify me.
> 
> (Listen to Window while reading this. At least, I think you should. It helps (or worsens, however you look at it) the mood.)

Strangely, I know better about the end. In the beginning I thought about forever, that it would never end, that _we_ would never end.

But it was a lie.

It has come. The end has come.

When I look at you, baby, _look at me_.

I’m seeing you for the last time. 

I told you this might be the last time. The last time to say goodbye, the last time to say goodnight…

You didn’t look at me anymore. You looked at another. I knew the end was coming. I knew about the end.

I wanted to be your end.

When I looked at you, you smiled before looking away. You wouldn’t meet my eyes. I knew it was the end. My body was shaking as I moved forward, advancing slowly. You looked at me, faith in your eyes, but no love.

I knew the end was near.

Slow down, baby. I wished you’d slow down. The time was running out and I wanted to enjoy you for a moment longer. Baby, calm down.

My voice was shaking when I brokenly whispered, “This might be the last time.”

“It might be,” you had said, but you didn’t even know. You’d never know. 

It was a sunny day, but on the window it suddenly rained. Splashes of red on the window, rain, rain.

It’s strange how I knew about the end. 

Love is hurtful. Painful. Anguish.

Love is sorrow. Despair.

Love is hate.

I wanted to be yours until forever, but I saw the pain in your eyes. With me, you were crying. I tried to smile, but you don’t look at me.

It’s raining. 

I see you for the last time. You can’t look at me. You are still pretty, more pretty, the prettiest. You’ll always be pretty. Even if this is the last time. Even if it’s raining. 

The window knows about the secrets of this silent night. It knows about the end and about the rain. 

This might be the last time. This might be the end.

It’s raining on the window. It’s still raining.

From your eyes, it rains. Looking up at the sky, it rains.

Let it rain. Let the rain wash away the pain.

Let it rain, let it rain. 

Wash it all away.


End file.
